diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/12 April 2017
12:20 WHERES HAYDEN 12:20 *you're* 12:21 its times like these i need one 14 megatonne atomic napalm bomb 12:21 *It's* 12:21 to wipe out the grammar nazis 12:21 >:( 12:21 buht tis es pefecty gud worde dued 12:22 i ham totesaly undastandabal 12:22 AHAHAHAHAAAAA 12:22 EAT THAT 12:22 :| 12:23 diep.io/#234770C0BB308518A14261 12:23 still not hayden 12:23 where is he?????? 12:23 also hi ursuuls bot, unless im mistaken and u arent a bot, in which case sorree 12:23 which gamemode> 12:23 Sandbox. 12:24 okay joining 12:24 Please don't go Arena closer. 12:24 Or mothership or dominator. 12:24 dont pm me with diep links 12:24 okay i wont do thoes 12:24 also, private messages blocked for that reason 12:25 Ok... 12:25 A bit extremee. 12:26 rly? 12:27 ugh 12:27 why am i even waiting 12:27 im pretty sure he isnt coming 12:27 *now* i remember why i used to hate him 12:28 Rest In naPalm, yall 12:28 zommie out 12:29 Never seen him so mad. 12:33 diep.io/#234770C0BB308518A14261 12:37 PM me Zommie. Cuz I'm gonna be AFK 12:38 mmk 12:39 but i gtg in a sec 12:43 ... 12:59 do ya kjnoihasyou 12:59 ihasyou 12:59 u know 01:00 wattaya doin captain 01:01 hi yo 01:02 hi 01:03 ITS ALL THERE BLACK AND WHITE CLEAR AS CRYSTAL 01:03 YOU STOLE FIZZY LIFTING DRINKS 01:03 the funny thing is 01:03 YOU BUMPED INTO THE CEILING WHICH NOW HAS TO BE WASHED AND STERILIZED 01:03 SO YOU GET NOTHING 01:03 this egg hunt has accidentally made me fix a bunch of categories 01:03 Lol still stuck on the egg I got last night 01:04 which one 01:04 is it past 10 01:04 Which has to do with Diep.io being a battleground save for the verdance (not a word) that comes without a sound. 01:04 verdance isn't a word, we found out. 01:04 So.... 01:04 And it isn't Arena Closing, which surprised me. 01:07 I think it is Plygons 01:07 Polygons 01:07 No. 01:07 rip. 01:07 Tried that too. 01:09 can you give me a freebie on "bravest" 01:09 i'm not really in the hunt anyway 01:10 hi 01:11 qa 01:11 which clue are yall working on??? 01:11 where are you in DA HUNT 01:11 i'm on the 'bravest of tanks' one 01:11 which one are you on 01:11 NO NO NO 01:11 zathus is stuck on verdance 01:12 I'm not there yet.. so you just gave something away.....I dunno what verdance is either....feel free to continue spoiling stuff lol 01:12 I'm stuck n muber 5 01:12 *number 01:12 oh 01:12 which one is that 01:12 but I think I'm closing in 01:12 is it the "dancer" one 01:12 I won't SAY, I wanna know what NUMBER yours are, not the CONTEXT 01:13 ok 01:13 mine is #6 or #7 or #8 01:13 what number is verdance 01:13 what the context for yours 01:13 verdance is #11 or #10 01:14 "dancer, titan, or knife? they cried......then they all died" 01:14 oh 01:14 that one's easy 01:14 is NOT 01:14 shhhhhhh 01:14 it really is 01:14 i got it on my 2nd or 3rd try 01:15 sm got it on her 1st 01:15 probably because it has to do with "weird pkayer strategies" or whatever 01:15 and plz don't gloat 01:15 I'm legimately stuck here 01:15 no 01:15 it has to do with 'dancer' 01:15 what class dances 01:16 SHHH SHH NO CLUESSSS 01:16 HOLY NACHOZ 01:16 I'MMA LEAVE NOW 01:16 I got to egg 17 last night 01:16 then I gave up 01:16 good job sm 01:16 I'm still on either 11 or 12 01:16 the one with the verdancd 01:16 or wahteveer paradise. 01:17 I'm so damn stuck on number 5 it makes me mad 01:17 (rage) 01:17 What class dances? How the hell should I know? 01:17 were iz et? 01:17 wait, which one are you up to. 01:18 NVM I FOUND IT 01:18 Which one? 01:18 The dancing knives one is super easy - I got it first try and everyone else basically failed at it 01:18 I HATED THAT ONE 01:18 SR IT WASN'T MY FAULT TWAS COOKIES 01:18 ARGH 01:18 HATED THAT ONE SO MUCH 01:18 WITH A VEGENCE 01:18 WENT HROUGH WHOLE WIKI TO FIND 01:18 ARGH 01:18 I WENT TO ONE THEN THAT ONE BUT IT DIDN'T SHOW UP YASSSS 01:19 it was easy 01:19 jesus christ, this one looks hard too 01:19 I just found one, but I clicked somewhere else and lost the hint, 01:19 no sr, exactly 01:19 so have to restart in sec. 01:19 (rage) 01:19 I WENT THERE AS SECOND THING AND IT DIDN'T WORK BEFORE 01:19 Whats this verdance bullshit 01:19 SMG help 01:19 (tf2) Hi 01:19 I need your guidance to find more eggs. 01:19 LOL I JUST FOUND ANOTHER 01:20 (stalin) 01:20 Mobile sux 01:20 what egg are you on zathus 01:20 riddle me 01:20 PM THO 01:20 no main 01:20 (wall) 01:20 no spoilers to other peeps 01:20 (smasher) bored 01:21 ffs I'm ALREADY stuck again?! 01:21 HOW CAN THIS NOT BE THE THING I THINK IT IS 01:21 ?! 01:21 (rage) 01:21 which one you up to aysh's. 01:21 I will give you all a hint to save you hours of failing horrendously - Egg 9 is a complete troll. 01:21 Lol. 01:21 OMG 01:21 lol ok 01:21 Fuck Egg 9. 01:21 Mobile sucks 01:22 I found an egg 01:22 Nobellion is a troll egg scum. :^) 01:22 HOW IS THIS NOT THE THING AGH 01:22 AHHHHHHHH!?!??!?!??!?! 01:22 But then the page reloaded and I couldn't read it 01:22 So 01:22 I'm stuck 01:22 Egg 9 was such a shit egg 01:22 fuck it 01:22 Idc if I'm spoiling 01:22 Fuck egg 9 01:22 Number 9 was like revealed by zath and smg in chat for me. 01:22 did it in a minute. 01:22 lol. 01:22 Problem? 01:22 Auto Smasher 01:22 SHHHHHHH 01:22 Kek 01:22 SHHHHHHH 01:22 (bored) 01:23 FORBIDEN 01:23 I WILL KIK YOU 01:23 I am so bored 01:23 wait, everyone here is up to egg 6 correct? 01:23 No 01:23 Mobile sucks 01:23 I'm at 11 01:23 or so. 01:23 I'm at 10 01:23 I hate mobile 01:23 I think 01:23 I'm on 17 01:23 have to restart with cookies. 01:23 ik smg 01:23 Where is the link? 01:23 mobile sucks AAA 01:23 01:23 so I'll juts cry for a while before hand. 01:23 To the hunt? 01:23 PM it to me 01:24 Hmmmm 01:24 I'm trying to remember Z's answer 01:24 but I hated the hunt so badly I forgot them all 01:24 Aaaaaa 01:24 01:24 Mobile 01:24 lol 01:24 I'm just going to 01:24 (backs up) 01:25 How do you reset cookies on iPad? 01:25 I'm crying too it's okey 01:25 four I was nearly in freaking tear. 01:25 Count had a script to put into the dev console to reset the hunt 01:25 I don't have it on me though 01:25 really? 01:25 so I don't need to re egg? 01:26 Four 01:26 nono you need to re egg after resetting cookies 01:26 are you serious robot lol 01:26 all your progress is lost 01:26 I need to reset cookies... 01:26 how do you?!? 01:26 on iPad?!? 01:26 (sword) 01:26 no idea 01:26 argh. 01:26 who plays mope.io 01:26 Aight 01:26 i can do on oc... 01:26 pc. 01:26 not iPad... 01:26 I submitted a fix so SignatureCheck will work on PTP 01:26 (rage) 01:26 How? 01:27 How 01:27 I JUST WANT MEDAL 01:27 I CANT 01:27 I WANT IT 01:27 Mobiles suck 01:27 STOP SPAMMING ME WITH PMS 01:27 I CAN'T KEEP UP 01:27 Why? 01:27 I'll stop sm sorry 01:27 if you play mope.io here 01:27 The easter egg hunt? 01:27 mope.io/?s=757130381&l=XUEXDK 01:27 I'm getting spammed by four people at once 01:27 I was the first one to finish it >.> 01:27 By cheating 01:27 Not legit though 01:27 Lol. 01:27 It was legit in it's own way 01:27 ? 01:28 What? 01:28 I solved it from a different perspective 01:28 ^critical thinking 01:28 LoL 01:28 K 01:28 lOl 01:28 Tracking down the password was a challenge in itself 01:28 Keeps on pressing random page 01:28 :P 01:28 Smg, you check my message? (lenny) 01:28 tacocat247 backwards 01:28 Speaking of terrible things - fuck you robot lmao - I need count's reset script 01:28 742tacocat 01:29 brave tanks......hmmmmmm 01:29 yosef 01:30 no ones plays mope here 01:30 it's for little kids 01:30 Mope is a terrible game. 01:30 Enough said. 01:30 only thing good about it is pike 01:30 's graphics 01:30 it's a cute game 01:30 no it isn't god damn 01:30 Speaking of terrible games, this egg hunt is some crazy shiet. 01:30 don't hate on mope 01:30 mope is pretty good 01:30 fine 01:30 it's not terrible tho 01:30 you can waste your time on it 01:30 DM for the answers to the riddles 01:31 graphics are cute af 01:31 it's just much simpler than diep 01:31 ue 01:31 ye 01:31 pretty simple, but amazing graphics 01:31 NU CHEATING 01:31 Or I kick you 01:31 Do eet 01:31 rekt 01:31 Dead. 01:31 (kik) 01:31 I did it without even trying (popcorn) 01:31 lol 01:31 get REKKKKKKT 01:31 (kek) 01:32 (kek) 01:32 (xd 01:32 (keks) 01:32 op 01:32 crashed 01:32 ske asked for it 01:32 That wasn't in response to you but at least pull my hair next time 01:32 STUPID FREAKING IPAD 01:32 back 01:32 noe 01:32 (nuke) 01:32 (wow) 01:32 back 01:32 (rage2) 01:32 internet died 01:32 I HATE THIS STUPID THING... 01:32 (lol) 01:32 ARGH 01:32 (smiley) 01:33 (smiley) 01:33 01:33 :| 01:33 This Easter egg game is great 01:33 It sux 01:33 Teaches you about cookies 01:33 /announce SR MY SA DMEMORIES 01:33 /announce It teaches you how to commit suicide. 01:33 did it on purpose 01:33 ooh 01:33 /announce I'M GONNA CRY 01:33 (tear) 01:33 /announce y tho 01:33 smg you're funny lol 01:33 If you are going to kill yourself DM me 01:33 I want a twitch link 01:33 9 peeps in chat. 01:34 /announce SMILEY IS MY LIFE 01:34 And I just woke up 01:34 Seriously - when you get stuck later on with Egg 9 or 16, you will want to commit suicide. 01:34 *everyone pms colour* 01:34 /announce YOU REMOVED MY LIFE 01:34 .-. 01:34 I already want to kill myself most of the time (shrug) 01:34 Ursuul wrote egg 16 and made it literally next to impossible 01:34 Where is ursuul 01:34 which on was that sm 01:34 He died 01:35 give me teh clue 01:35 He? 01:35 U FAILED 01:35 yes 01:35 Something about an unseen killer 01:35 oh 01:35 guys 01:35 I say no more 01:35 ummm 01:35 Trust me - it sucks. 01:35 RECTANGLE 01:35 stalker 01:35 If i reload my browser do i have to start again?? 01:35 (square) 01:35 btw- after whoever wins wins, can ppl still keep searching just to see how they rank? 01:35 Mate, you can guess at it all day and not get it. 01:35 Egg 16 is too OP 01:35 lol 01:35 oh yeah, and which number is the unseen killer? 01:35 #16 01:35 16 01:35 i can't continue search till afternoon, 01:35 cause then I get computer. 01:36 ahhhh 01:36 that's not hard! 01:36 Literally the only people who solved 16 are Ursuul himself because he wrote it, and Nobellion because Ursuul gave him like 50 hints. 01:36 Lol, 01:36 I want to tell you guys how to cheat 01:36 DAMB YOU IPAD 01:36 Do i have to restart the hunt if i restart my browser 01:36 DON'T POST MY SUBCONCIOUS 01:36 No 01:36 Well no 01:36 It's gotta be invisible, there's only three invisible tanks! 01:36 yay 01:36 But you cant discover the next clue 01:36 YOI FREAKING IPAD 01:36 so y would that be hard? 01:36 DAMB YOU 01:36 o qa 01:36 it is not one of those 01:36 YOU RAG EME TO EXTREME 01:36 (rage) 01:36 id understand 01:36 Trust me, Egg 16 is totally next to impossible despite it seeming so obvious. 01:37 Because it's not obvious at ALL. 01:37 If you reload a page before finding the clue on that page it wont show up again 01:37 ^ 01:37 ^ 01:37 Anniahlator 01:37 okey great I'll scream in your ears if I get there then 01:37 rams out of nowhere 01:37 That's my main problem 01:37 Guess all you want, you'll always be wrong. 01:37 ^ 01:37 Right. 01:37 Tri-angle 01:37 lol 01:38 (triangle) 01:38 is it one of these 01:38 01:38 plus 01:38 I almost forgot which egg I am fucking in 01:38 in 01:38 What if you guessed it right the first time but you didnt search for the clue long enough and now it wont show up anymore 01:38 Yea. 01:39 btw, we totally need to talk the shit out of these eggs once they're done 01:39 I think it's Dominator 01:39 or Controls 01:39 and all smile at how great this is 01:39 HA 01:39 HAHAHA 01:39 unseen killer? dom? hell nah 01:39 None of those are it 01:39 becuz tanks slowly die when you press h 01:39 Egg 16 will make your face turn into a permanent frown of anger. 01:39 (sigh) 01:39 grrr 01:39 What is egg 16? 01:39 is it one of these 01:39 "The next clue is defended by the bravest of tanks" 01:39 01:39 or no 01:39 Unseen killer one 01:39 I'm stuck there 01:39 no underslime 01:39 PM it to me 01:39 /announce I still want smiley back... 01:39 that's not #16 01:39 UNDERLSIME NO 01:39 no 01:39 NOT HERE 01:39 I want to see if I can legit solve it 01:40 k 01:40 DON'T JUST PUT CLUES 01:40 ._. 01:40 k don't freak out lulz 01:40 I finished the game 5 minutes after it launched 01:40 /announce I want it sooooo baaaahahaaaad... 01:40 /announce Mwa ha ha ha! 01:40 I already dont care 01:40 oooh 01:40 Yes, we get it. 01:40 Protectors 01:40 You won. 01:40 Base 01:40 Through exploits. 01:40 Lol. 01:40 I just want to see the riddle jfc 01:40 sr, plz no 01:40 lol 01:40 GIVE ME #16 01:40 swag 01:40 Otherwise I have to go and find it and I dont want to 01:41 lol 01:41 old guy swag . 01:41 stupid thing. 01:41 lay-z 01:41 thug thug 01:41 why can't swag just be the ( swag ) 01:41 I'm literallly about to leave cuz peeps can't keep their mouth shut lol 01:41 argh 01:41 (thug)z 01:41 WAT THE SWAG 01:41 CNAT EVEN CAPS IT 01:41 HOW RO HIDE TEH SWAG ? 01:42 get youttuber dswag 01:42 swag 01:42 S W A G 01:42 NAILED IT. 01:42 swag 01:42 *dab* 01:42 (no) 01:42 (dab) 01:42 (nope) 01:42 (murica) 01:42 lol wrong code 01:43 (cut) 01:43 (amerifat) 01:43 (america) 01:43 who wore it better 01:44 (mute) 01:45 /announce *cricket chirps* 01:45 * SuperRobot9338 hi 01:45 What' 01:45 Speaking of terrible things. 01:45 STUPID FREAKING IPAD 01:45 * SuperRobot9338 says hi 01:45 Who like torture? 01:45 I HATE I HATE I HATE 01:45 I 01:45 * SuperRobot9338 likes it 01:45 What kind of torture? 01:45 >{<} 01:45 depends on the kind 01:46 All kinds of "torture" (lenny) 01:46 i like the one where they break your knees 01:46 Argh 01:46 then hell no 01:46 (rage) 01:46 I know someone who has $3000 worth of BDSM gear 01:46 i like morbidity 01:46 (shit) 01:46 That they had to tell the H&R Block lady about while doing his taxes 01:46 Would you prefer legitimate torture? I like blood and body parts just as much as pleasure. 01:46 They're stomping on babies!! 01:46 lol. 01:46 Huh, so babies can't swim... 01:47 OH NO, NOT ANOTHER ORPHANAGE 01:47 You ever seen baby torture? 01:47 No, 01:47 I haven't - that's dusgusting. 01:47 disgusting* 01:47 Bodies arent that fun after you have seen several dead people 01:47 I', disgusting. 01:47 So idk 01:47 ewwwwww baby tortue???????!?!?!??!?!?!??!? 01:47 actually, I need a shower... 01:47 Ursuul 01:47 o hai ursuul 01:47 I submitted the patch 01:47 yeah, baby torture is not cool in my books 01:47 URALOOLY! 01:47 even though kids are monsters 01:47 lol. 01:48 baby tortue wot 01:48 damn chat is booming these days 01:48 yep lol 01:48 Talking about morbidity. 01:48 I started it. 01:48 Now, people who are fully grown or close enough to it - that's fair game for me to enjoy the bloodshed (eh) 01:48 Im on Egg 13. 01:48 Once it is approved you can add the config 01:48 kk? 01:48 k 01:48 kk 01:48 im still wondering how to reset cookies on iPad. 01:48 i'm on egg 52282734783 01:48 jk 01:48 duh. 01:48 Ursuul your egg 16 is just as bad as egg 9 01:48 I'm still on 7 01:48 apparently GellyPop won 01:48 ?w 01:48 Egg nine was easy. 01:49 lol ofc 01:49 Egg 9 is a troll 01:49 Smg and zath pretty much announced it in chat. 01:49 I didn't 01:49 zath did everything (eh) 01:49 backkk 01:49 TBH fam 01:49 I found it randomly 01:49 but I can't win cuz it all got released on a day where I didn't have like 12 hours to be calm and pux=zzle it out 01:49 You can add the config now if you want 01:50 I sware if this was on saturday, I would've won by now 01:50 That hunt was a waste of my valuable time. 01:50 I could've been watching hentai instead ._. 01:50 oh 01:50 lemme look at the script 01:50 hentai lol 01:50 lmao 01:51 Wait, didn't gelly ask for answers last night? 01:51 the endorphins feel awesome when you get a clue tho 01:51 https://hastebin.com/unasuwosim.go 01:51 Colour 01:51 Morphine is the only endorphin I need Kappa 01:51 wot 01:51 I just put 01:51 var havPTP = true 01:51 yes? 01:51 No 01:52 havePTP* 01:52 :/ 01:52 Put that entire thing in in MediaWiki:Common.js 01:52 aghhhhh, this is wasting my time a little too since there's no cahnce I'll get a damn medal 01:52 Oh shit waddup Egg 15 01:53 ok 01:53 Have fun with 16's impossible quiz 01:53 lmao 01:53 & I should remove the old import from ImportJS yes? 01:53 No 01:53 When the patch is approved it will automatically load and start working 01:54 Did Gelly win the hunt Ursuul? 01:54 i sware to god i'm already entering "want to scream like a banshee " territory 01:54 MMMMMMMM 01:54 (rage) 01:54 lulz 01:54 hi 01:55 when you forget mothership was a thing 01:55 I patched the base script so you don't have to worry about messing with imports 01:55 YOU THOUGHT YOU COULD TROLL ME WITH THAT UNSEEN KILLER BULLSHIT 01:55 I wish there weren't so many damn tanks 01:55 ON EGG 15 01:55 BUT HA 01:55 they should rename it mothershit 01:55 Just put that config on the page I gave you and wait 01:55 That's p.much it 01:55 egg 5 anyone? 01:55 oh 01:55 MMMMMMMMMMMMMaaaHHAhahaaaaaa 01:55 Oops already sent a PM lol 01:56 plz 01:56 I meant the hint, i forgot it 01:56 ohhhhhh 01:56 eh....... 01:57 tank, mothership, landmine, crashers 01:57 DAMNIT 01:57 DIDN"T MEAN TO TYPE THAT SVXZUYHMVSWVABAB 01:57 ._______________________________________________________. 01:57 was going somehwere else 01:57 i need 5 01:57 SORRYYYEGCsdYYYYY 01:57 wut 01:57 How does chat pause when my IPA dis off? 01:58 egcsdyyyyy 01:58 robotguy 01:58 NOOOOO I DUN GOOFED 01:58 IPAD DAMB IT 01:58 were is egg5 01:58 Your iPad pauses to save battery doofus 01:58 no 01:58 where is frikin egg5 01:59 Doofus. 01:59 it makes no sense 01:59 gee 01:59 , thanks. 01:59 DAMB FREK'N IPAD 01:59 (rage) 01:59 dancing...knive..titans? 01:59 Ohh 01:59 That 01:59 That makes no sense lol 01:59 where is that egg 01:59 yes it does (lenny) 01:59 aysha how 02:00 you'll get it eventualy 02:00 no. i ont 02:00 wont not ont 02:00 I didn't get it, still makes no sense to me. 02:00 get it how. 02:00 I will be afk for the next 2,000 hours 02:00 aysha help us 02:00 diep, just go through every single tank 02:00 and you'll find it. 02:00 that's what I did. 02:00 Wut 02:01 Wait 02:01 (o) 02:01 did you find it? 02:01 Yea. 02:01 Can't tell ya, breaks rules. 02:01 (wat) 02:01 HOW YOU NOT LEAVE BUT COME BACK?!? 02:01 big 2,000 hours Divided by 24 = 83.33333333 02:01 WTF!?!? 02:02 Diep, are you illuminati or wat? 02:02 (illuminati) 02:02 (triangle) 02:02 (illuminati) 02:02 (iluminati) 02:03 (illuminati) 02:03 what did i do 02:03 arughhh 02:03 (theeyeinthetriangle) 02:03 ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm 02:03 wut 02:03 /announce YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT SMILEY NOW?!? 02:04 Diep 02:04 Stahpb 02:04 okay 02:04 WAY 02:04 gooood 02:04 STUPID DHHAJDDJ 02:04 (rage) 02:04 I HATE MY FREAKING IPAD 02:04 ARGH 02:04 AHHHHHHHH 02:04 (rage) 02:05 Why aren't you on a PC 02:05 BECAUSE I CANT GET ACCESS TO ONE 02:05 ._. 02:05 k 02:05 UNTIL LATER 02:05 I'm having issues. 02:05 waddup 02:05 You have to start over on a PC fam 02:05 oh, is that so ayah? 02:05 Aye people 02:05 Egg 18 02:05 Ooh fun 02:05 dang it 02:05 auto correct. 02:06 You alright aysh? 02:06 I'm starting to think I can't find egg 7 because- 02:06 nooooo, not those issues 02:06 I WIN 02:06 -because I'm looking in a place where I think it'll be obvious but it's not 02:06 I found the last egg 02:06 Oh. 02:06 wait what? 02:06 NO 02:06 Uh whats going on guys... 02:06 NONONONOKN 02:06 I thought admins couldn't win...... 02:06 (sword) 02:07 They probobly can't actually. 02:07 look at the newest weekly update, gamenation 02:07 they can still play just can't win. 02:07 Ok 02:07 I didnt help with this though. 02:07 So Ursuul let me in. 02:07 so the medal is still up for grabs I sup- 02:07 damn 02:07 (rage) 02:07 so zathus gets the medal them 02:07 *then 02:07 (rage2) 02:07 congrats 02:07 I think Gelly won he said. 02:07 So... 02:07 ye 02:07 oh you won? 02:07 (rage) (rage) 02:08 no, jelly asked for answers 02:08 Ye look in PM 02:08 (RAGE) (rage) (RAGE) 02:08 that actually looks cool. 02:08 and it matches my font colour. 02:08 It does :P 02:09 Last riddle wasn't as difficult as Ursuul overhyped. 02:09 Nine and sixteen are definitely worse. Sixteen especially if you're uninformed. 02:10 ENDORPHINS AHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEAH 02:10 I FOUND ONE 02:10 almost at the troll egg XD 02:12 plz one hint for egg5 02:12 plz? 02:12 you know what, fine 02:12 cuz zathus one 02:12 *won 02:13 plz one hint egg 5 02:14 Damn man, I had a lot of fun with this. 02:14 Some eggs were bullshit, but a lot of the riddles were very clever. 02:14 ugh 02:14 16 will have you in spirals of cleverness when you find the answer. 02:15 I'll never get there 02:15 I'm HOPELESSLY stuck again 02:15 As will the one with the 'citadel', which I think is 13 or 14 but no promises. 02:15 That one I love too. 02:16 shhhhh 02:16 don't spoil context too much, z 02:16 uh oh..... 02:16 (rage) again 02:16 I didn;t. 02:16 Just said a single word. 02:16 I rage way too easily 02:16 lol 02:17 Which one are you on? 02:17 I'm so stuck on 8, and I bet that one's easy af 02:17 * Colouratura yawns 02:18 *no one cares 02:18 #banned 02:19 my brain hurtsssss 02:19 what? I was jokin coloratura 02:19 I cant ban people 02:20 So w/e 02:20 * I know 02:20 Wow. 02:20 brb 02:20 brb. 02:20 XD 02:20 lol 02:20 lol 02:20 You can probably take my admin away Ursuul 02:20 uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh wut4 02:20 Sigh. 02:21 were there any posts between 12:08 and 12:20 02:21 or in your time zone? 02:21 .___. 02:21 now for me its 7:21 pm 02:21 Yeah 02:22 Back. 02:22 front 02:22 Oh. 02:22 lr was it sleft 02:22 or mabye right 02:22 mmm. 02:22 �� what's with the monkey 02:22 -.- -.- -.- 02:23 its afraid of hitler 02:23 right. 02:23 (hitler) 02:23 (hitler2) 02:23 (Hitler 02:23 EAMB IPABDBA 02:24 (RAGE) (rage) (RAGE) 02:24 (hitler3) 02:24 (hitler4) 02:25 how many hitler émigrés!? 02:25 WTF IPA 02:25 D 02:25 ARTSGEFD 02:27 (hitler4) 02:27 IDK but heres a (stalin) 02:27 (hitler5) 02:27 wtf is this? 02:27 Mona Lisa Hitler 02:28 (hitler6) 02:28 back 02:28 6 so far.. 02:28 (hitler7) 02:28 wtf. 02:28 whytf 02:29 7 hitler emohies so far. 02:29 Give me wiki staff pls 02:29 IOAD LAKE, 02:29 am gud colour 02:29 purple 02:29 there's like 10 lol 02:29 (hitler8) 02:29 also, no, color 02:29 (hitler9) 02:29 > color 02:29 (hitler10) 02:29 Cant even spell my name right 02:29 (hitler11) 02:29 idfc 02:29 thats 11... 02:29 Should care 02:29 (hitler69) 02:29 You nazi 02:29 Thank god. 02:29 lmao 02:30 clearing out emojis and I don't see a single hitler one. 02:30 (hitler12) 02:30 12?! 02:30 (hitler13) 02:30 yeah we need to clear these out 02:30 (hitler71) 02:30 we have way too many unnecessary ones 02:30 ok, just twelve. 02:30 the only good one is this: 02:30 (hitler77) 02:30 Why the hitler ones though 02:30 There was just a random one placed really far away 02:30 idk 02:30 I made ursuul put them there XD 02:30 ^ 02:30 THATS IT 02:30 I remember 02:30 Just a random 77 02:30 After the initial 12 end 02:30 Isnt that maybe a possible TOU thing? 02:30 We have 12 hitler images but no (smiley) 02:31 It was before 02:31 we had some questionable images 02:31 I know people with avatars of hitler get them taken down 02:31 most were removed 02:31 (hitler72) 02:31 (wtf) 02:31 (eh) 02:31 yeah we’re gonna remove most of the hitler ones 02:31 (hitler72) 02:31 actually 02:31 and replace smiley? 02:31 (lenny) < OG first emote. Added by me myself. 02:31 we have plenty of people in chat 02:31 (hitler73) 02:31 #eger 02:31 anyone want to do a session of Keep or Toss? 02:31 YEA 02:31 (hitler74) 02:31 SMILEY 02:31 big YES 02:31 I can go through ’em & we can vote to toss ’em or not 02:31 /announce SMILEY 02:31 (hitler75) 02:31 02:31 big LET'S CONTINUE 02:32 just remember that the main goal should be to remove as much as possible 02:32 (hitler76) 02:32 (hitler77) 02:32 OHHHHHH 02:32 so only keep really good stuff 02:32 I GET IT 02:32 You all have fun with that voting. 02:32 I'll be here doing things. 02:32 K 02:32 “Zathus: (Slams keyboard) (Magically Avatar of Panzer page is created) Yes.” 02:32 02:32 Someone said this a few days after I released my crazy af final boss for the Tale of Diep. 02:32 Had to save it because I laughed. 02:33 (lenny) Keep or toss 02:33 Keep. 02:33 why’s everyone leaving the moment we start 02:33 Now I gotta go. 02:33 keep the lenny 02:33 I 02:33 kept then 02:33 IF SMILEY COMES IN KEEP SMILEY 02:33 (sadlenny) Keep or toss 02:34 KEEP 02:34 keeeep 02:34 REMEMBER MY SMILEY 02:34 dang flabbit we should be tossing the majority lol 02:34 ._. 02:34 �� 02:34 Kappa keep or toss 02:34 if we don't want to tonight then we won't 02:34 lol keep 02:34 But they're so gud lol 02:34 or else smg or kill you 02:34 Kappa ? 02:34 Keep 02:34 Kept then 02:34 (jiggs) keep or toss? 02:35 toss 02:35 TOSS 02:35 (shine) keep or toss 02:35 (Jiggs) 02:35 Toss? 02:35 toss 02:35 what the hell is that 02:35 tossed then 02:35 toss 02:35 Something Lenk added 02:35 Back when they mattered. 02:35 k 02:35 (lookiedna) keep or toss 02:35 wow r00d 02:35 (lenny) 02:36 tozz 02:36 At least I didnt say he. 02:36 Lenk is chill 02:36 true 02:36 so toss DNA or naw 02:36 Looked up to Lenk for a while when I first nabbed this place. 02:36 keep 02:36 He helped mainly with code. 02:36 Ursuul before Ursuul™ 02:36 While I looked pretty and fixed things/ 02:37 KEEP DNA, MOVING ON..... 02:37 naw it’s 1-1 02:37 I wanna tos 02:37 toss 02:37 . 02:37 I think we should wait until the Sandbox 02:37 we don’t have enough participantz 02:37 :/ 02:38 .-. 02:38 when is sandbox m8 02:38 the weekend after Easter 02:38 cuz we ain’t doing a Sandbox on Easter 02:38 k 02:38 it's fine 02:38 one last one 02:38 (daddy) keep or toss 02:38 lulz 02:38 toss 02:38 ehhhhhh........toss 02:39 kk 02:39 Abstain. 02:39 1 moar 02:39 (build) keep or toss 02:39 lol 02:39 I love the trump ones 02:39 I think you meant (megatrapper) 02:39 But toss 02:39 lol 02:39 KEEP 02:40 big THE WALL JUST GOT 5 FEET HIGHER 02:40 *10 02:40 >11 billion dollar problem 02:40 >36 dollar solution 02:40 just buy a ladder ;) 02:41 ye 02:41 Or just dig a tunnel 02:41 lol 02:41 anyone wnna join my party 02:41 tunnel is moar expensive 02:41 u meant more 02:41 But is effective 02:41 "Building a 35 feet wall will just open a market for 36 feet ladders". 02:41 ^ 02:41 ? 02:41 ye 02:41 oh lordy me 02:41 honestly despite all the memes 02:41 yo bot on 02:41 02:41 I actually think building a wall is a waste of money 02:42 I'm too tired to get clue 8 02:42 trumps idea 02:42 wow 02:42 *egg 02:42 clues, eggs, riddles 02:42 whatevs 02:42 One in the same, one in the same! 02:42 Ursuuuuul 02:42 Next emoji pl0x 02:42 I N T E R C H A N G E A B L E 02:42 k 02:42 goes to mexico see trumps buildin his trapper walls 02:42 can someone just bail me out now that the medal's already taken 02:43 (kermit) keep or toss 02:43 Up to five people can have it. 02:43 ^ 02:43 Hmmm 02:43 kee-- 02:43 �� 02:43 what?! 02:43 if you have more than 5 people then only one person gets it 02:43 I didn't see that lol 02:43 it said so in the blog 02:43 so don’t share 02:43 Ooh. 02:43 alright alright 02:43 or else you’ll jeopardize your medal 02:43 got it 02:43 And that'd be Gelly since he beat me. 02:43 GOT IT 02:43 So no. 02:43 underslime 02:43 Bad Aysha. 02:43 (lenny) 02:43 yeah so don’t share Zathus ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 02:43 or nu medal 5 u 02:44 >_< 02:44 cat face 02:44 i hate clue 8 02:44 / 02:44 :3 02:44 That one ^ 02:44 (uwu) 02:44 it's 5000000x harder cuz I'm falling asleep 02:44 o_@ 02:44 02:44 �� 02:44 I just wanna get to the insanely hard troll one 02:44 LOL 02:44 keep 02:44 nu 02:44 I don't even remember what eight was. 02:44 it’s this 02:44 i made one look $_$ 02:45 (kermit) keep or toss 02:45 lol 02:45 toss lol 02:45 why don’t I use that emote more 02:45 keep 02:45 actully its this 02:45 lol 02:45 $_$ 02:45 02:45 B) 02:45 zathus, 8 is some op tank that apparently can battle any tier 02:45 :＜￣｀ヽ、　　　　　　　／￣＞ 02:45 　ゝ、　　＼　／⌒ヽ,ノ 　/´ 02:45 　　　ゝ、　`（ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ／ 02:45 　　 　　>　 　 　,ノ 02:45 　　　　　∠_,,,/´” 02:45 :< 02:45 Oh wait. 02:45 Then maybe thats the bullshit one. 02:45 IDK 02:45 r.i.p spaw \n 02:45 lol 02:45 it literally must just be one of nobellion's faves 02:45 I thought 9 was the bullshit one 02:45 IDK 02:46 no it was 10 02:46 lol keep your shit together for more than a day people 02:46 underslime 02:46 9 is the bullshit one 02:46 ye 02:46 smg can u tell underslime that u wanna join party 02:46 wanna 02:46 sure 02:47 Nobellion literally said he had no idea why he made Egg 9 that answer 02:47 let do sandbox 02:47 k 02:47 so it's a total troll 02:47 lmao 02:47 Egg Nine™ 02:47 The meme 02:47 diep.io/#D2F4B8AABB30B30990D42D 02:47 the hated 02:47 the infamous Egg Name 02:47 Egg Nine* 02:47 name is ��stop right 02:47 Egg 9 will be a meme used to describe the most terrible of things ever 02:48 SMG stop. 02:48 If more than five people get the medal only the first person will get it. 02:48 So m8 02:48 rip Aysh 02:48 I have no excuse to tell you not to. 02:49 But you get what I mean. 02:49 resurrected 02:49 I understand. 02:49 02:49 Egg 9 sucks (grin) 02:49 ey Z-Man 02:49 Howdy. 02:49 should I set up Özün Oldun to auto-reply 02:49 lol I slammed by damn keyboard in frustration about egg 8 02:49 to key phrases 02:49 i bet egg 8 is even more bullshit than egg 9 02:49 nope 02:50 egg 8 is just a random tank that yall aid "hey we love this tank let's say it's op and call it an egg" 02:50 *said 02:50 it would be kinda cool but then you’d have sad lonely people having conversations with Özün in an empty chat 02:50 lol 02:50 big damn 02:50 can you imagine being sad & talking to Özün & then she drops out of chat due to a bug 02:50 leaving you all alone 02:50 big this guy is good 02:50 “NOT EVEN A BOT WILL TALK TO ME” 02:51 lol 02:51 lol 02:51 lol ursuul 02:51 All my friends are dead - 02:51 (sad2) 02:51 rip 02:52 Lol April fools 02:52 I got you guys :DDDD 02:52 it ain’t the 1st u dip 02:52 I literally half broke my computer somehow by slamming this damn keyboard 02:52 Shite 02:52 Its not even April. 02:52 EGG 8 IS IMPOSSIBLE 02:52 April Fools. 02:52 Ha ha ha. 02:52 Zathus-kun pls 02:52 Well I'm busy rn. So back to being dead 02:52 k 02:52 rip 02:52 (rip9) 02:53 Just listening to my death theme on loop for no reason other than I posted the link in the comments section on the Death Screen page lmao 02:53 I’ve been listening to random soundcloud songs 02:53 dunno y 02:54 oh I remember 02:54 I was getting some for my profile 02:54 I've gone through like half of the tier 4 tanks and I still can't find this one 02:54 btw, does it look bad? w:c:diepio-conception:User:Ursuul 02:54 I'm done with life. 02:54 :/ 02:54 egg 8 is the troll egg lol 02:55 are you on the brave one 02:55 that’s the one that stumped Robot 02:55 You realize ALL tanks are usable in the hunt, right? 02:55 both Robots 02:55 This is a very simple one I created to play during transmissions sent by Dr. Lacus in Tale of Diep. The intro plays when its loading and the end plays when the last text box goes away. The main part just loops until the transmission ends: https://soundcloud.com/zathusthemagev/incoming-transmission 02:55 no not the brave one 02:55 egg 8 02:55 R.I.P Under. 02:55 uh 02:55 which, like I said, seems to be a random tank yall happen to like 02:56 duelist one? 02:56 yep 02:56 cuz that’s number 9 02:56 not 8 02:56 nooooo 02:56 The duelist one = the evil one, yes. 02:56 ye 02:56 that's not true 02:56 That's Egg 9 02:56 ^ 02:56 ^ 02:56 aka the batshit fuck you one 02:56 you guys have your egg numbers mixed up! 02:56 infamous Egg 9 strikes again 02:56 “Everyone else is wrong but me” 02:57 damnit, I knew this was being fuckin trippy with me 02:57 i could've swron it said egg 8 tho 03:04 GET BACK HERE ÖZÜN 03:05 WOW! THE SUMMONER IS ALMOST AT 1k PLAYS! 03:05 Sitting at 806. 03:05 lol 03:05 What the hell happened to Ozun 03:05 Thats my most listened too track lmao. 03:06 one of these days imma tie Özün up & beat her to death 03:06 lol 03:06 Why did she leave 03:06 what happened 03:07 <Özün Oldun> (blush) 03:08 God now I gotta find out how long this emote chain goes 03:08 (blush2) 03:08 (blush3) 03:08 Thats the same fucking thing 03:08 Getting bored of this. 03:08 Too easy. 03:09 Blush 1 and 3 are the same, 03:09 This is heresy. 03:09 diep.io/#D2F4B8AABB30B30990D42D 03:10 Nevermind I'll go a different link. 03:10 Big keeps on spawnkilling. 03:10 Da Clorax pls 03:10 you should submit your alts for flagging yknow 03:11 ... 03:11 Damn. 03:11 ooh did someone join ooh i was looking at chat 03:11 I fucking love this video. 03:11 Although it's my first time watching it 03:20 Working on another quick simple track that'll be used like Incoming Transmission but for the Archprophet. 03:20 As 'Incoming Transmission' = Dr. Lacus 03:20 'Introducing Archprophet' = The Archprophet 03:21 hello 03:21 hiya 03:21 anyone wanna play diep sandbox? 03:21 I just got a bogus submission on the google form 03:22 diep.io/#CA86D259BB309D8BA2BA6A 03:22 which google form? 03:22 the easter egg hunt 03:25 I'm lagging now. 03:25 After I killed totmg. 03:25 There has to be a virus in the background of my computer 03:26 what 03:26 My mouse is randomly slowing down, I am getting random ads appearing when I click empty space on a blank webpage 03:26 Chrome is using like 80% of my CPU constantly 03:27 huh 03:27 I'd likely dismiss that as lag 03:27 but 03:27 Luckily RKill didn't find anything 03:28 also I'm not lagging 03:28 I'm on a blank webpage, and clicking nothing brought up an ad 03:28 like, something is obviously wrong 03:28 hmmm 03:29 Something's not right---So 03:29 Do an anti-virus scan 03:29 lol SR 03:29 screwing around with scripts 03:29 THIS TRACK IS SOUNDING KILLER AF 03:29 For its simplicity. 03:30 what 03:30 What the hell did SR do 03:30 oh 03:30 that 03:30 I'm back! 03:31 now, what happened why I was gone? 03:31 cool 03:31 Where have you been 03:31 because all I see is the Eno with the weird face and keep or toss 03:31 emoticon. 03:33 I gtg 03:33 bye 03:33 Bye. 03:33 whta happened when I was gone... 03:34 wut the fuck is the bravest of tanks 03:34 lol 03:38 http://goo.gl/SVrq5G 03:38 03:53 So absorbed in making this track. 04:08 hi 04:08 Howdy. 04:09 Welcome back. 04:12 Hi guys 04:19 What's this hunt thing everyone's talking about? 04:20 Do you guys know? 04:21 know what? 04:21 This hunt thing 04:21 What is it? 04:23 Anyone? 04:23 Read this 04:37 hi 04:50 hi\ 05:01 hello 05:02 hi sr 05:03 guys 05:03 diep.io/#CA8668CBBB309FC84910729F 05:04 ok 05:12 sr? 05:12 gonna post a new link 05:16 hi 05:16 rip claymation 05:33 thats weird so i join to tabs and join same servers on sandbox 05:34 come look 05:34 diep.io/#D2F4B8AABB30B3890146AC 05:36 hi skye long time long see 06:27 Argh, restarting but cant remember bravest tank 06:33 ARGH, 06:34 A GOOGLER NEEDS TO DIE 06:34 NOW 06:34 ARGH 06:34 wot 06:34 (RAGE) (rage) (RAGE) 06:34 GOOGLER NEEDS TO DIE 06:34 NOW 06:34 eh 06:34 NOW 06:35 BULLET BULLET GUN 06:35 (dead) 06:35 can you chill 06:35 (death) 06:35 (weed) 06:35 (weed) 06:35 Is my chat laging out again? 06:35 (dope) 06:35 (drugs) 06:35 (calm) 06:36 Ok i'm chill. 06:36 (chill) 06:37 What? 06:37 �� 06:37 (smiley) 06:37 (WTF) 06:37 (awesome) 06:38 Phew, we dtched. 06:38 I'm thinking the 'Titan" means a Boss. 06:38 Or something big. 06:38 Oh, you're on that one? 06:38 Or... 06:38 Something. 06:38 Yeah. 06:38 Hey 06:38 Nobel, man, SHOULD A GOOGLER DIE? 06:38 hiya 06:38 no 06:38 I THINK HE SHOULD DIE 06:38 umm 06:38 (death) 06:38 Robot you need to calm down 06:38 nice 06:39 Oh, come on 06:39 He was a Googler, but now he's a Firefoxer. 06:39 Chill Robot 06:39 No you don’t get to wish people death. 06:39 Ok. 06:39 (cry) 06:39 If you keep acting like this, we might have to revoke your staff privilages 06:39 ... 06:40 Please, act mature, you're part of our staff 06:40 rip 06:40 *starts thinking hard* 06:41 see this is what I was talkin’ about Nobel 06:41 Not sure how much longer he can stay on Staff if he doesn’t clean up. 06:41 True 06:42 So what did you want me in chat for earlier? 06:42 I''ll give him another week or so to clean up his act 06:42 ok 06:42 oh 06:42 one sec 06:42 alright 06:43 Did you come up with these hints, Ursuul? 06:44 I came up with half of them 06:44 Nobellion came up with the other half :3 06:44 Oh. 06:44 2 heads are better than 1.... 06:45 yeah, what we did was challenge each other with our riddles 06:45 I’d give him one & see how long it took him to figure it out 06:45 & vice versa 06:45 that’s how we chose the Riddles 06:45 Cool. 06:45 2 heads are better than 1....If they're attached to different bodies. 06:47 k 06:48 Now what? 06:49 just keep going I guess 06:49 there’s 20 eggs total 06:51 If you're one of the top 5 winners, you will recieve a medal? 06:51 Knife, Titan, dancer...... 06:51 Hmm. 06:51 one of the first five winners 06:51 if we get more than five, then only the first winner gets a medal 06:52 kay 06:53 it’s 2 incentivize the existing winners not to share their answers 06:53 it’s supposed to be a challenge :3 06:53 So I was experimenting with z-indexes and :active properties 06:53 Here's what I got 06:53 Template:Greeting 06:54 Refresh cache if it doesn't work properly 06:54 Robotguy just quit apparently 06:55 anyway; I would abandon that greeting if I were you 06:55 it’s alright, & the hover elements you’ve used can certainly be recycled 06:55 I'll go edit $2 and $3 06:55 but at the end of the day a complete overhaul is needed I think 06:55 And 50 cents 06:56 k 06:56 Alright, I just finished a mass strategy edit on Overtrapper 06:56 I have a few moar ideas in mind 06:56 I'll discard this 06:56 if those ideas don 06:56 werk out 06:56 Robotguy... 06:56 /announce is the best strategist on this wikia 06:57 /announce wants you to admit it 06:57 How did you do that? 06:57 * UltraReconKing is a fucking showoff and should kill himself 06:57 Yeah it looks like he’ll be leaving for a while 06:57 sigh 06:57 /announce i wonder how 06:58 /announce wonder how what? 06:58 Did you do that 06:58 ? 06:58 Oh hi. 06:58 /announce i'm just teasing the people that have no idea how to do this lol 06:58 I know 06:58 /announce come join the clan then 06:59 /announce m11 06:59 /announce Too bad it isn't a slash command 06:59 /announce I mean, uh, what? 06:59 /announce :/ 06:59 /announce I’m kinda bummed for some reason 06:59 /annouce ///////////////////////////////////////////// 06:59 rip 06:59 FUCK 06:59 WE'RE EXPOSED 06:59 What annouce 07:00 /announce Nothing to see hre ._. 07:00 /announce He didn't forget any letter anywhere lmao 07:00 /alertchat Nothing at all 07:00 o rip 07:00 /announce I mean, uh 07:00 CRAP 07:00 /announce ah shit we're screwed 07:00 I GAVE AWAY TE SECRETS 07:00 What? What? 07:01 What? 07:01 What? 07:01 /announce Anyways, here's the bomb: Ultra is the best strategist ever. 07:02 (sad4) 07:02 oops 07:02 need 2 delete that emote 07:02 (sad5) 07:02 dam it 07:02 no hanging 07:02 (sad6) 07:02 It is done. 07:02 well where is it 07:02 FAMILY FRIENDLY 07:02 (sad2) 07:02 (sad3) 07:02 ^ 07:02 /announce rip robot 07:02 there it is 07:03 /anounce LOL 07:03 dang it. 07:03 /announce LOL 07:03 announce LOL 07:03 rip 07:03 /announce LOL 07:03 I'm fine. 07:03 XD 07:03 /announce (sad6) 07:03 Nobel, i'm completely fine. 07:03 (sad 07:03 (sad) 07:03 (sad1) 07:03 (sad2) 07:04 I thought, might aswell get it over and done with, gonna happen anyway. 07:04 kay 07:04 Try looking for (sad) -> ☹ or ��, ursuul 07:04 I figured I had a month to live anyway. 07:04 okay i'll just show off once more and then leave 07:04 :/ 07:04 /announce Hey, do you know who's the best strategist around here? 07:04 all 5 sads 07:04 I still wished you’d instead tried to clean up as opposed to giving up 07:04 /announce me 07:04 but it’s your choice :/ 07:05 /announce k bi 07:05 I still wished you’d instead tried to clean up as opposed to giving up 07:05 It wasn't that. 07:05 It was, this's gonna sound mean, the people. 07:05 alright 07:05 People are going to give you trouble all your life lad, the difference is how you deal with them. 07:06 /announce oh btw can you finish the style guide pls 07:06 /announce thx 07:06 Yea. 07:06 And peer pressure. 07:06 /announce aaa 07:06 it works 07:06 But basically can't be bothered doing anything, 07:06 even for nonmods 07:06 But didn't wanna announce that. 07:07 :/ 07:07 You wanna add me to Fromer Staff? 07:07 *former 07:07 oh I am, I was busy removing your CSS 07:07 I’ll get right on it 07:07 k. 07:07 :D 07:08 I may try again some day, 07:08 When diep has definately stopped, and there's legit no staff left. 07:08 Which sounds aabit morbid, but yea. 07:09 Although, still wanna be news team. 07:09 hmmm 07:09 Cant think of anything though. 07:09 you’ve still not submitted a blog, but you can keep trying 07:09 whenever you’re ready I’ll review whatever you submit 07:09 I subbmitted my quitting one, but thats no relevant... 07:09 XD 07:10 lul 07:10 I just added you to Former Staff 07:10 you’ll have the former staff colors soon 07:10 Yea, reading it. 07:10 former staff colors? 07:11 hi 07:11 Hey man. 07:11 hah i just fixed Survival 07:11 git fukt 07:11 Hi FIVE!! 07:11 ... 07:11 no 07:11 nice Ultra 07:12 btw, feel free to submit suggestions for the style guide here 07:12 when you forget agar.io is a thing 07:12 Lol. 07:12 oh man, i'm about to love this thing 07:12 :3 07:12 Lame Uncomfortable Laugh 07:13 I subbmitted my quitting one, but thats no relevant... 07:13 lul. 07:13 someone texts you a really long and emotional text? 07:13 "k" 07:13 It works. 07:13 Now, a blog, a blog. 07:13 A very cool beans blog... 07:14 ABout diep. 07:14 when you text hi to ur best friend but it autocorrects to "die." 07:14 .. 07:14 (hitler12) 07:14 who forgot slitherio existed 07:14 Robot 07:15 HOLY CRAP 07:15 clear your cache, you should have all of your Former Staff colors, tags, et cetera 07:15 I CLICK MAKE READ ALL AND MY MESSAGE WALL EXPLODES 07:15 clear your cache, you should have all of your Former Staff colors, tags, et cetera 07:15 k 07:15 it’s a known bug 07:15 -.- 07:15 ok. 07:15 I’ve reported it before, but you can report it again here: 07:15 the more people report it, the sooner they’ll fix it 07:15 The cache thing or the Message wall thing? 07:15 Messages thing 07:16 it’s in notifications yeah? Mark all as read? 07:16 Actually, that probs explains my non existant messages. 07:16 yea. 07:16 oh, and clearing chache, dang it, will that remove 07:16 saves on flash games? 07:16 no 07:17 it just forces your browser to load the latest CSS from wikia.com 07:17 feet are used to find legos in the dark 07:17 Ok. 07:17 Just sec. 07:19 What time do i set it to? 07:20 a day, a week, a month, the beginning of time... 07:20 @Ursuul 'Bugs' and 'Tips and Tricks' subsections in Stalker. Wat do? 07:20 I went beginning of time. 07:21 hmmm 07:21 Incorporate what you can of Tips and tricks into As the Stalker, delete what you can’t. 07:21 Bugs... 07:21 leave it for now 07:21 we’ll have a discussion about it 07:22 Template:Greeting 07:22 Hows it now? 07:22 hmmm 07:22 on the way 07:23 It still has that same design, & the same general color palette 07:23 I’m tellin’ ya man, I would rebuild it from the ground up. I know redoing stuff sux, but it may be the only way forward in this instance. 07:24 right. 07:24 I know, I'll rebuild from scratch as soon as i'm done with this 07:24 Completely 07:24 ... 07:25 It'll look better 07:25 I will say that the buttons are much better 07:25 How is former staff color different? 07:25 but, I dislike the way they unfold 07:25 Unfold as in? 07:25 Well when you click one, the others are lengthened, but no text shows up 07:25 Oh 07:25 use shared toggle classes so that clicking one uncollapses them all 07:25 I ok 07:25 One sec 07:26 How is former staff color different? 07:26 Hmmm 07:26 it has 07:26 The tag? 07:26 Or the name colour? 07:26 Wut 07:27 Apparently my color is different. 07:27 User:Robotguy39 07:27 hmm 07:27 What 07:27 Why the hell are you completely demoted 07:28 Ohhhhhhhh is nice to have notifications again. 07:28 Oh, 07:28 You were staff a while ago 07:28 User blog:Robotguy39/I need some time#comm-97054 07:28 There. 07:28 @ursuul It was surprisingly easy 07:28 /announce 07:28 uh? 07:28 I'll overlook thewhole article when I have time 07:28 sigh. 07:28 Easy in what way? 07:28 ok 07:28 I’m sorry about your colorblindness Robot 07:29 Oh GOD another lag spike 07:29 just know that FormerStaff have a slightly different shade of blue than normal users 07:29 I just moved the whole subsection into the As the Stalker section 07:29 Oh, just realised. 07:29 That's why cant tell difference. 07:29 then deleted the subsection's title 07:29 DUH 07:29 brb 07:29 ok 07:29 I can't belive I forgot I was colorblind, 07:29 Wow. 07:30 Now, THAT'S 07:30 sad. 07:30 wot 07:30 just know that FormerStaff have a slightly different shade of blue than normal users 07:30 ok. 07:30 Don't worry 07:30 What? 07:30 It took me an hour to notice the former staff color lol 07:30 Bout (wat) 07:30 ok. 07:30 Because 07:31 I have a hard time differentiating/distinguishing colors of different shades, Like sky blue and another type of blue 07:31 same here. 07:31 *hi 5* 07:31 lulz 07:31 ok, I gotta go for sec, 07:31 K 07:32 Apparently they just brought out ASDF movie 10 07:32 guys 07:32 Wot. 07:32 I’m about to post a petitions board thread about bugs 07:32 Um 07:32 I’ll let ye know when it’s up 07:32 What bugs ursuul 07:32 ASDF movie 10 07:32 Bugs 07:32 Wiki bugs 07:32 the page 07:32 The love. 07:32 Or game bu----Oh. That. 07:32 Now, I gotta go watch some asdf 07:32 What's the petition about anyways? 07:33 So, SEE YA 07:33 Tally-ho, and all that rubbish! 07:33 yay 07:33 it’s mostly to ask what people think 07:34 it’s not gonna be highlighted or anything 07:34 asdf 07:34 lolz 07:35 http://asdfmovie.wikia.com/wiki/Asdfmovie10?file=Asdfmovie10 07:35 lol 07:36 beep beep im a sheep 07:36 Jesus 07:36 The intro is awesome 07:36 I laughed 07:36 LOL 07:36 BEEP BEEP IM A SHEEP 07:36 I SAID BEEP BEEP I'M A SHEEP 2017 04 12